Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a wearable electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the size of a wearable electronic device (such as a smart watch) is usually small for wearing. Relatively, the space inside the wearable electronic device for disposing an antenna element is limited. Thus, the antenna element of the conventional wearable electronic device is usually disposed at other space (such as the watchband). However, the bending of the watchband may differ according to the wrist of the user, and the bending would affect the radiating of the antenna element in the watchband. As a result, the wearable electronic device cannot provide a stable wireless transmission function.